Hydrocarbons are commonly produced from wells that penetrate a subterranean formation, either beneath dry land or beneath a body of water. Within such subterranean formations, massive quantities of fluids and gases, including hydrocarbons, may be present at very high pressures. Therefore, throughout the processes of drilling and completing the well, producing hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation, stimulating the subterranean formation to improve hydrocarbon production therefrom, and/or, ultimately, closing-in and abandoning the well, a variety of measures are employed to maintain control of the well.
Despite efforts to maintain control over a well through the process associated with that well, unforeseen circumstances, equipment failures, or other factors may lead to the loss of control of a well. Loss of well control may result in formation fluids being emitted from the well at uncontrolled flow rates and pressures, thereby posing serious environmental and safety hazards. As such, when control over a well is lost, it is necessary to, as expediently as possible, regain control thereof. Regaining control over a well may necessitate making a suitable connection to a well component in order to cease the uncontrolled escape of formation fluids.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus for use in regaining control over a well and method of using the same.